


me and my husband (we're sticking together)

by aetherpunk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Marriage, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherpunk/pseuds/aetherpunk
Summary: dream doesn't want to get married. at least, not to fundy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	me and my husband (we're sticking together)

dream, standing at the pews, not seeing george or sapnap in the crowd of supportive faces, frowns beneath his mask. the entire time that dream and fundy were together, dream never once took off his mask. not even when it was just the two of them. fundy respected dream's privacy, never once prying or trying to convince him to take it off. in a distant sense, the fox appreciated the mystery. and he was excited to learn what was underneath that mask. excited to see the eyes that must burn with passion; excited to see the lips that crack witty jokes; excited to see how many freckles he could count and how many he could touch. dream couldn’t bear to see the disappointment on the shorter’s face when he found out that he wouldn’t see any of it.

when dream sees fundy standing at the end of the aisle, white dress dragging majestically across the floor as eret escorts him wordlessly, his heart pangs. not out of love, or admiration, or excitement. his heart beats against his ribcage and guilt flows through his veins. he considers running right then and there, letting his shaking legs lead him somewhere far away, where he’d never have to think about this again. but the guilt glues him to the floor.

dream is happy for the mask that obscures his face. he's glad that fundy can't see him zone out as bad does his pastor thing, he's glad that the bridesmaid quackity can't call him out on his bullshit, he's glad that the ring bearer sam can't see him sweating bullets.

"if anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," bad said.

fundy and dream both look to the crowd. fundy's expression is laced with worry. dream's is with hope.

no one says anything. 

the rest of the wedding goes by without much of a hitch. vows are said, and the ending of the wedding rapidly approaches.

"fundy, do you take dream, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"i do," fundy holds back tears. dream does too, but for a different reason.

"dream, do you take fundy, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

dream exhales a shaky breath, looking into the crowd one more time. "i..."

he’s stalling. he  _ knows  _ that he is stalling. he knows that he can’t delay the inevitable forever. dream knows that the longer he stalls, the more worry builds itself around fundy, the more he will doubt himself in the future. if there  _ is  _ a future. dream has had more dreams than he could count on one hand about him running far from this engagement, far away from l’manburg. 

every dream, every fantasy, it always concluded with dream and his escape. dream held closely by his escape, his getaway whispering sweet nothings and promises that he can leave fundy whenever he wanted. promises that if he desired, he could stay with them forever. promises that sounded so so nice for dream, but heartbreaking for fundy. and fundy had already gone through so much heartbreak.

he’s quickly pulled from his thoughts as fundy reaches and takes dream’s gloved hands, gently squeezing and rubbing his thumb over the back of dream’s hand. fundy looks into dreams eyes, and even though the ginger can’t tell, dream looks back. fundy offers a sheepish smile, and the little tens of shards that are left of dream’s heart shatter into millions. 

as soon as dream opens his mouth to place the final brick of this house he built around himself, the walls come crashing down. the doors to the ballroom swing open and crash against the wall with a crash that shakes the floor. 

**_“STOP!”_ ** george shouts, pointing his sword towards the stage. behind him is sapnap, loading a crossbow. they stare pointedly into fundy, who’s fur stands on end. dream finds himself speechless, not sure if he should laugh or cry or run or break down or all of the above. 

bad frowns. “guys… what are you doing..?”

sapnap gives a smug grin. “we’re taking your groom for ourselves.”

the crowd roars with fury, focused on the two attempting to crash the wedding. fundy turns to dream, deep brown eyes looking for any sort of answer. dream doesn’t know where to get him one that he’ll like. 

the two stay stood still as the crowd around them start to inch towards the king and his knight. they can hear bad trying to negotiate and keep things calm, but they also know that it’s no use. fights will always force themselves into l’manburg, and war will always stir, even underneath the cover of peace.

fundy’s voice is almost silent.

“are you leaving…?”

dream looks to the two, smiles plastered on their faces as the crowd curses at them. he turns back to fundy and holds his paws gently.

“yeah. i’m sorry.”

“they always do. it’s okay.” fundy sighs, because it isn’t.

“do you want me to visit?”

“not really. i don’t really want to see your dumb mask smile again after this.”

“fair enough.”

they stood for a few more moments, just observing each other. fundy looks back up at dream, his ears pinned back.

“kiss for the road?”

dream smiles for the first time the entire night, blowing air from his nose in what some might call a laugh.

“no.”

  
and so, parting through the sea of the upset crowd, dream meets with george and sapnap. they take his hands in theirs, and leave without another word. not looking back as the crowd begins to turn on each other too, tearing into armour and suits and flesh. not looking back as fundy’s world crashes down around him, the final person that fundy thought he could depend on leaving.


End file.
